cyberpunkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cyberpunk 2077
Cyberpunk 2077 – gra komputerowa oparta na uniwersum Cyberpunka. Producentem oraz deweloperem jest CD Projekt Red. Została po raz pierwszy ogłoszona na CD Projekt RED Group Summer Conference 2012 jako oficjalna kontynuacja Cyberpunka 2020CD Projekt RED Group Summer Conference 2012. Świat gry thumb|right|Wysypisko śmieci Gra stanowi kontynuację Cyberpunka 2020 i alternatywę wobec wydarzeń z Cyberpunka v3.0. Cyberpunk 2077 rozgrywa się w dystopijnej metropolii Night City w Kalifornii, na południe od San Francisco. Podczas wydarzeń z Cyberpunka 2020 miasto ma populację ponad 5 milionówCyberpunk 2020, a liczba ta ma wzrosnąć w czasach Cyberpunka 2077. Po zapaści ekonomicznej we wczesnym XXI wieku Stany Zjednoczone są zmuszone do polegania na megakorporacjach. Korporacje specjalizują się w wielu różnych dziedzinach, takich jak bronie, robotyka, cybernetyka, farmacja, komunikacja czy biotechnologia. Wiele z nich działa ponad prawem. thumb|right|Screen z materiałów prasowych Akcja gry toczy się wokół historii V, najemnego strzelca, który szuka dla siebie miejsca w Night City, najbardziej gwałtownym i niebezpiecznym mieście w rzeczywistości, w której rządzą Korporacje. Gracz może wybrać płeć, wygląd, rolę oraz przeszłość V. Wszystkie te rzeczy mają wpływ na rozwój akcji. Dzielnica, którą pokazano w 48-minutowym gameplay'u to Watson, która powstawała za czasów Cyberpunka Red. W 2077 roku wyprowadziły się już stamtąd korporacje, a pozostały mieszkania. Mieszka tam między innymi VThe Maximum Mike Minute, 3/1/2019. Mechanika gry Rozgrywka thumb|right|Logo gry Cyberpunk 2077 Gra ma otwarty świat i nieliniową fabułęCyberpunk 2077 zaoferuje kolejny level swobody. Gracze mogą mocno personalizować swoją postać, aby dostosować ją do swojego stylu rozgrywki. Można strzelać, eksplorować, dokonywać różnych wyborów i podejmować się wielu różnych aktywności i misji, które można wykonywać na rozmaite sposoby. Niewykonanie celu misji nie skutkuje niepowodzeniem, tylko ma skutki fabularneW Cyberpunk 2077 nie będzie można zawalić misjiCyberpunk 2077 ohne Game Over - CD Projekt überlegt: »Was ist das Blödeste, das der Spieler machen könnte?«. W Night City istnieją postacie nie mówiące po angielsku, przez co trzeba kupić implant tłumaczący, aby je zrozumieć. Sukces w zrozumieniu zależy od tego, jaki implant się kupi. Świat ma dynamiczną, zmieniającą się pogodę oraz cykl dnia i nocy. Gra ma być jednoosobowa. Na początku twierdzono, że ma mieć elementy multiplayera, ale na początku 2018 roku z tego zrezygnowanoSounds like Cyberpunk 2077 decided against multiplayer. thumb|right|Screen z materiałów prasowych Kyle Rowley potwierdził, że gra nie będzie miała ekranów ładowania, poza ładowaniem gry przy jej uruchomieniuCyberpunk 2077 Won't Have Loading Screens. Deweloperzy pracują nad otoczeniem, które będzie zniszczalne. To dotyczy również ciał postaci, w grze będzie krew i widoczne rany odniesione od nowoczesnej broniCyberpunk 2077 Devs Experimenting With Fully Destructible Environments. Perspektywa Gra się głównie z perspektywy pierwszoosobowej. Stworzono nowy system walki dla tej perspektywy, obejmuje on pistolety, walkę wręcz, a także stymulanty wspomagające walkę (na przykład zwiększające szybkość ruchów osoby je zażywającej). Gracze mogą wybrać perspektywę trzecioosobową podczas kierowania pojazdami, takimi jak samochody czy motory. Można poruszać się latającymi pojazdami, ale nie są sterowane przez gracza. Postać thumb|right|Screen z materiałów prasowych W grze istnieją cechy takie, jak Siła czy Refleks, które można zwiększać poprzez zdobywanie poziomów i instalowanie cybernetykiCyberpunk 2077 - twórcy opisują wielopoziomowy system rozwoju postaci . Umiejętności z kolei odpowiadają za wykonywanie czynności – hakowanie, rzemiosło, używanie broni, itd. Zostało potwierdzone, że hakowanie systemów będzie występowało w grze i będzie istotnym elementem rozgrywkiCD Projekt RED Teases Hacking Mechanisms in Cyberpunk 2077. Doświadczenie w danej umiejętności postać zdobywa wykonując czynności, których dotyczy dana umiejętnośćCyberpunk 2077 - twórcy opisują wielopoziomowy system rozwoju postaci . Postać charakteryzują także perki i kredyty (Street Cred). Perki można odblokowywać kredytami i XP. Wprowadzony zostanie też tradycyjny system XP. Kredyty można zdobyć między innymi w misjach pobocznych i zarobić je w mieście, a zdobyta w ten sposób reputacja daje dostęp m. in. do większej liczby handlarzyCyberpunk 2077 - twórcy opisują wielopoziomowy system rozwoju postaci . Podczas tworzenia postaci gracz może wybrać między innymi płeć i historię postaci. Historia pozwala na powołanie postaci do życia i wskazanie, co sprowadziło ją do Night City. Historia zawiera autorytet z dzieciństwa, kluczowe wydarzenie życiowe, a także powód przybycia do Night CityCyberpunk 2077 — pierwsza prezentacja; 48 minut rozgrywki. Zakładki przy tworzeniu postaci to np. Akt Urodzenia (Birth Record), Skan Biometryczny (Biometric Scan; dotyczy twarzy, włosów, blizn, koloru skóry), Wygląd (Appearance; dotyczy stylu, ubrania, kolczyków, tatuaży) i Biostaty (Biostats)Cyberpunk 2077 — pierwsza prezentacja; 48 minut rozgrywki. Wygląd (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg|Wygląd Skan biometryczny (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg|Skan biometryczny Biostaty (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg|Biostaty Karta postaci (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg|Karta postaci Role Gra będzie miała płynny system ról (odpowiednik klas w innych grach), w którym V może wybrać jedno z drzewek umiejętności, dzięki czemu gracz może wybrać co najlepiej pasuje do jego sposobu gry. *Netrunner – elitarni hakerzy. Specjalizują się w skradaniu i cichych sposobach rozwiązywania problemów. Mogą hakować drzwi, zabezpieczenia, zakodowane systemy, a nawet mózgi ludzi. *Techie – inżynierzy, którzy potrafią budować wiele rodzajów broni, sprzętu, lubią ulepszać swoją rozgrywkę. *Solo – najemnicy, którzy są bardzo zdolni w walce. Są silni, szybcy, są niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami. Towarzysze thumb|right|[[Johnny Silverhand]] Jackie to jeden z towarzyszy, którzy będą przyłączali się do postaci gracza podczas niektórych zadań. Nie będzie żeńskiej wersji Jackie, ale na pewno wśród wszystkich towarzyszy w grze znajdą się kobietyCyberpunk 2077 na Twitterze. Wymagania sprzętowe Komputer, na którym prezentowano 48-minutowe demo z 27 sierpnia 2018 roku ma następujące parametryCyberpunk 2077: Here's the PC the Demo Was Running On: CPU: Intel i7-8700K Płyta główna: ASUS ROG Strix Z370-I Gaming RAM: G. Skill Ripjaws, V 2x16GB, 300MHz, CL15 GPU: GeForce GTX 1080TiGeForce GTX 1080Ti SSD: Samsung 960 Pro 512 GB M.2 PCIe PSU: Corsair SF600 600W Dotychczasowy rozwój gry Grę ogłoszono na początku 2012 roku na CD Projekt RED Group Summer Conference. Nazywała się wtedy Cyberpunk. Powiedziano, że ukaże się po grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon i nie podano datyCD Projekt RED Group Summer Conference 2012. Później w tym samym roku ukazał się filmik z nowym tytułem gry – Cyberpunk 2077Cyberpunk 2077 title reveal. W 2013 roku ukazał się teaser Cyberpunka 2077 reżyserowany przez Tomka BagińskiegoCyberpunk 2077 – Official Trailer (2013) | CD Projekt RED Game HD. W tym samym roku ukazał się filmik, w którym Mike Pondsmith wyjaśnia, czym jest cyberpunk i jaki ma klimatCyberpunk 2077 – Mike Pondsmith about Cyberpunk World. W 2018 roku we Wrocławiu otwarto nowe studio, by wesprzeć tworzenie gryIntroducing CD PROJEKT RED Wrocław. Podczas E3 2018 ujawniono trailer Cyberpunka 2077Cyberpunk 2077 – oficjalny zwiastun E3. 27 sierpnia 2018 roku ukazał się 48-minutowy gameplay z gryCyberpunk 2077 — pierwsza prezentacja; 48 minut rozgrywki. Jesienią 2018 roku CD Projekt RED nawiązał współpracę z Digital Scapes w celu wspólnej pracy nad Cyberpunkiem 2077 i innymi projektamiCyberpunk 2077 – CD Projekt RED będzie współpracować z Digital Scapes. Philipp Weber, starszy twórca zadań, powiedział w wywiadzie z COG Connected w styczniu 2019 roku, że deweloperzy gry musieli poznać dokładnie cyberpunkowy świat. Musieli dobrze poznać Cyberpunka 2020, filmy, takie jak Blade Runner, Ghost in the Shell oraz książki, np. NeuromanceraBlade Runner i Ghost in the Shell inspiracją dla twórców Cyberpunk 2077. thumb|right|Przykład ray tracingu thumb|right|Przykład ray tracingu Gra nie przeszła drastycznych zmian od czasu 48-minutowego gameplay'u, ale według Mateusza Tomaszkiewicza nie jest dokładnie taka, jak pokazano wtedy. Cały czas przechodzi poprawki, usprawnienia, drobne zmiany; dodawane są nowe szczegółyDeweloper Cyberpunk 2077: „Gra jest inna niż to, co pokazaliśmy rok temu". Podczas E3 2019 opublikowano nowy trailer i ogłoszono datę premiery, 16 kwietnia 2020 roku. Informacje te ujawnił osobiście Keanu Reeves na scenie. 11 czerwca 2019 roku ogłoszono współpracę NVIDIA z CD Projekt RED. Ma to na celu zaimplementowanie ray tracingu w czasie rzeczywistym w grze. Opublikowano wtedy dwa screenshoty w 4K pokazujące efekty tej technologiiCyberpunk 2077: NVIDIA Partnership Brings Ray Tracing To Hugely-Anticipated Game. 16 stycznia 2020 roku ogłoszono, że data wydania gry została przesunięta z 16 kwietnia na 17 września 2020 rokuWe have important news regarding Cyberpunk 2077’s release date we’d like to share with you today.. Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona internetowa Cyberpunka 2077 *Oficjalna strona internetowa Trauma Team International, będąca elementem marketingu i promocji gry Cyberpunk 2077 Galeria Screeny z roku 2019 Yaiba Kusanagi (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg Materiały prasowe 8 (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg Materiały prasowe 6 (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg Materiały prasowe 10 (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg Materiały prasowe 5 (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg Materiały prasowe 2 (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg Materiały prasowe 7 (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg Materiały prasowe 3 (Cyberpunk 2077).jpg Screeny z trailera z E3 2018 Trailer E3.jpg Trailer E3 2.jpg Trailer E3 3.jpg Trailer E3 4.jpg Trailer E3 5.jpg Trailer E3 6.jpg Trailer E3 7.jpg Trailer E3 8.jpg Trailer E3 9.jpg Trailer E3 10.jpg Trailer E3 11.jpg Trailer E3 12.jpg Trailer E3 13.jpg Trailer E3 14.jpg Trailer E3 15.jpg Grafiki koncepcyjne Mecha_(concept_art)_Marcin_Tomalak.jpg Soldier_(concept_art)_Marcin_Tomalak.jpg Frontshot_(concept_art)_Marcin_Tomalak.jpg Presentationsketch (concept art) Marcin Tomalak.jpg Cyberpunk 2077 cybernetyka (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 MAXTACHelmet (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 opancerzenie policjanta (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 pojazd policyjny (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 2 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 3 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 4 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 doing business (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 all ready to go (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 not dead yet (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 on the red carpet (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 trauma team in action (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 6 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 5 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 7 (concept art).jpg Cyberpunk 2077 street life (concept art).png Cyberpunk 2077 Psycho Squad (concept art).jpg Plakaty Skan_plakatu_Cyberpunka_PGA2019_by_Szynka013.png|Plakat dostępny na Poznań Game Arena 2019 Plakat 1 Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Neomilitaryzm Plakat 2 Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Kicz Plakat 3 Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Entropizm Plakat 4 Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Neokicz Okładki steelbooków Steelbook Valentinos Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Valentinos Steelbook Maelstrom Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Maelstrom Steelbook Tyger Claws Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Tyger Claws Steelbook Voodoo Boys Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Voodoo Boys Filmy Cyberpunk 2077 – Deep Dive Video Cyberpunk 2077 Cosplay Contest Announcement Cyberpunk 2077 — Official E3 2019 Cinematic Trailer Cyberpunk 2077 Gameplay Reveal — 48-minute walkthrough Cyberpunk 2077 – oficjalny zwiastun E3 Cyberpunk 2077 - Mike Pondsmith about Cyberpunk World Cyberpunk 2077 title reveal Cyberpunk 2077 - Teaser (2013) Przypisy en:Cyberpunk 2077 ru:Киберпанк 2077 uk:Cyberpunk 2077 es:Cyberpunk 2077 de:Cyberpunk 2077 fr:Cyberpunk 2077 Kategoria:Gry wideo